1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an initial screen display method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, a composite image forming apparatus having a plurality of functions such as a copy function, a scan function, and a print function is developed. The image forming apparatus is provided with an operation panel, and a user inputs various instructions from the operation panel.
The operation panel can display various pieces of information such as a state of a job in progress in the image forming apparatus and a condition of a part composed of the image forming apparatus. The screen display is changed by user input from the operation panel.
Also, when the image forming apparatus is supplied with power and starts up, the operation panel displays an initial screen. Various technologies for deciding the initial screen to be displayed at a time of starting up the image forming apparatus are devised in order to improve initial operability for users.
Patent document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-124068) discloses a technology for displaying an operation screen corresponding to a function which is preset or for displaying an operation screen based on frequency in use on a display unit of the image forming apparatus as an initial screen.
Patent document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-267254) discloses a technology for setting a setting value in a memory, the setting value for specifying a function which is activated at a time of supplying power or the like, and for causing a display unit to display an initial screen corresponding to the function specified by the setting value.